Broken Hearts Collide
by Tethla Magus
Summary: When Edward broke up with Bella in a letter, she decides to go to the Volturi knowing they would kill her when they found out she wasn't changed. Will she find her true mate there? Or will she mourn in despair over her loss? Rated M for later.
1. Broken Wings

Here is my first shot at a Bella/Alec story. I love Alec like crazy. I'm in love with Cameron Bright. Oh, my Alec is the same age as Bella. Bella is 18. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was sure this was a dream. I believed that this was a nightmare…the most detailed nightmare I've ever had. The last time I was here was to save someone's life. Back when I tried to save his life, I was running through a crowd while screaming his name in vain. This time, I'm here to end my own life. By a certain unlikely chain of events I saved him and I was spared. Now I'm back where it all began.

* * *

I was standing a brightly lit hallway. It was beautiful. The walls were off-white; the floor was carpeted with a blood red carpet. The lights were fluorescent rectangular and had were spaced out evenly across the ceiling. There was an elevator further down the hallway. I was accompanied by the famous tracker, Demetri. He was my guide through the castle. Honesty, I don't know how these vampires were able to navigate through these hallways. He grabbed my wrist and he led me to the elevator. He must have been annoyed by my standing there and gawking at the simple architecture. I found myself staring at him. He had light brown hair that was sort of spiky. His red eyes were focused on the numbered buttons on the control panel.

A pang of nervousness hit me. I was about to die. The second Demetri leads me into the throne room, Aro would ask me why I was still a human and he'd kill me if I didn't give reason enough.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Demetri glanced at me. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans. I wasn't alright.

"I'm fine." My body screamed to protest. Demetri knew I was lying. I knew I was lying. Honestly, I don't really care. The elevator jerked to stop. The door opened and Demetri led me out. There was the reception desk. I recognized the woman as Gianna. So they haven't turned her yet. I don't think the Volturi are going to keep her.

"Gianna, call Aro and tell him he has an audience." Demetri ordered. Gianna nodded and dialed Aro. "Isabella, you've been walking for a long time. Why don't you rest a bit?" He pointed to the couch in the reception area.

"Okay. When do I speak to Aro?" I wanted to count down the minutes until my definite death.

"Gianna, how long does Miss Isabella have until she has an audience with Aro?"

"Ten minutes. But, she can show up earlier. The kings are free." Gianna stared sympathetically at me. Her green eyes worried. I was sure we'd become good friends if I wasn't going to die soon.

"Okay, I'll wait if you don't mind." I folded my hands and sat on the couch. Only ten minutes. Ten minutes to live. But, I don't regret anything. I sort of want to die. I have nothing to live for anyway. I have dealt with enough pain. I'm tired and I want to rest. I'm sure Aro would understand that. I felt a presence besides me on the couch.

"Isabella, I know you're scared, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you." Demetri put his hand on mine. "Aro is a considerate man."

"T-thank you, but will you be mad if I said I want to die?"

"Isabella, why do you want to die?" Demetri looked at me with genuine concern. Shame covered my features.

"You know what? I'll tell everyone together." I took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Red eyes were focused on me.

"Well, this is more of a statement than a question, but, I thought you didn't like me. Why are you being so nice to me?" I twiddled my thumbs.

"That Edward boy got pissed whenever any of us so much as looked at you. Without him here, we can actually hold a conversation like this without him growling and losing his temper- Isabella?" Demetri looked at me. Tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Please do not say Edward." I cried.

"Well, that answers part of my question." Demetri wiped the tears from my eyes. Gianna walked over with a tissue. Demetri silently thanked her.

"Miss Isabella, it's time for your audience with Aro." Gianna piped up. "Good luck."

"Hush, Isabella, please don't cry." Demetri wiped the remaining tears. I composed myself. At times like this I wish Jasper were still around.

"I'm sorry. I'm alright now." I stood but fell forward. Demetri caught me.

"Maybe, I'd better carry you the rest of the way." He winked. Demetri sprinted and we were in the throne room in a matter of seconds. He was faster than Edward which was surprising. The doors opened and Demetri carried me inside. My face flushed with all of the attention.

"Maybe I should have rehearsed my speech some more." I whispered. Demetri laughed.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." He winked. "Should I put you down now?" I merely nodded. He lowered ne down until I was comfortably standing on my own two feet. The room was huge. It was round with pillars that were two stories up. There were long window slits and bright light was shining through them making each vampire in the room sparkle. The marble walls were a fresh peach color and there was freshly cleaned marble flooring. My mouth hung open. It changed so much since the last time I came here.

"Welcome Bella." Aro greeted. His arms were out like he was embracing the heavens. "I'm pleased to see you again." He floated closer to me. He took my hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. "What brings you back here?" Aro knows how to handle a girl. Too bad he's going to kill me soon.

"It's a long story." I started. Aro cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? Well, we love stories. Let's hear it!" Aro seemed a little too enthusiastic.

"O-okay then, it started last week. I was at school but I didn't see any of the Cullens there. I continued the rest of the day and still never saw them. After school ended I went home and saw a note on my bed. It was from Edward. It said,

Dear Bella,

I would like to speak to you. My family and I are leaving. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper goodbye. I can't take you with me. I found a new love. She is woman named Tanya and she is in the Denali Coven. Carlisle and everyone else already left. That's why you didn't see them in school anymore. You were too much of a burden on my family so we had to leave. Besides, people are starting to realize that there is no way that Carlisle can pass as forty years old. We had to leave sooner or later, so we decided to leave now. Please do not try and contact us ever again. I deleted everyone's number from your cell phone and your house phone. I also deleted everyone's email address. If you had anything written down on a piece of paper hidden somewhere, I had everyone change their numbers. Have a wonderful new life. I'm sorry you ever got involved with me. I wished I could have told you that I didn't love you sooner.

Forget ever meeting me,

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

I was in so much pain after reading it that I tried committing suicide numerous times. But every time I tried to die, I couldn't so I came here. I thought that if you knew I wasn't changed yet, then you'd kill me." I finished my story and all of the vampires in the room were shocked.

"Oh my poor Bella!" Aro hugged me. "Oh, I won't kill you. You can join the Volturi. We could use another human here."

"But, your bond with Edward was so strong." Marcus added. "I cannot believe it." He had brown hair and was wearing a red robe over his black suit.

"I don't mind Bella living amongst us, but I want to see what everyone else thinks." Caius said. He glanced at me. His hair was beautiful. It was blonde but it can also be considered white. He too had a red robe but his was shorter than Marcus'.

"I'm all for having a new sister." Heidi smiled. She had long red hair and her eyes were crimson. She was wearing a black dress with ankle boots. To be honest, those boots were pretty cute.

"Same. I think me and Bella could get along great without me being provoked by Edward. He truly is a naughty boy. Bella, can I go punish him?" Jane offered. There was a sadistic smile on her cute little heart shaped face. Her hair was blonde and her movements rivaled that of Alice. Each step she took seemed to be a part of a truly elegant dance. She was wearing a red blouse paired with a knee length black skirt and matching jacket. She settled for wearing blood red pumps.

"If Jane wants Bella, then I want Bella." Alec walked over and placed a kiss on my hand. "That is, if you wish to stay here." I blushed and nodded. He was gorgeous. His crimson eyes held so much emotion that I couldn't begin to comprehend. His hair was combed to frame his face. It was brown and also had a hint of red in it. My body melted just by looking at him. He smiled after examining me for a few minutes.

"You already know I want you here. I'm with you all the way." Demetri messed up my hair. I pushed his hand away playfully. He looked hurt for a split second and then realized I was joking.

"I love humans, therefore I love Bella already!" Felix winked at me. I blushed again. He was tall and had a similar build to Emmett. He had short brown mop of hair that looked like he had trouble taming it.

"I like her. Sure, I'm cool with her staying here. Oh, you haven't met me yet. I'm Chelsea." Chelsea smiled. She had black her which flowed a little bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress and like Heidi, she was also wearing ankle boots. Her boots had a silver buckle while Heidi's buckle was gold.

"Hello, I'm Corin. You haven't met me either. I would like to get to know you better so I do want you to stay." Corin smiled. She had blonde hair that like Chelsea's hair flowed past her shoulders. She had a green barrette in her hair and was wearing a short green dress and knee high black boots. She had black shawl around her shoulders.

"And I'm Afton. I don't mind another human." Afton had short black hair. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. His eyes however were pale. They were almost pink.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the Volturi!" Aro embraced me. "Alec, can you show Bella to the spare room?"

"You have a room made for me?" How is that possible? They didn't know I was coming!

"We never stopped hoping that one day you'd join us." Aro smiled.

"Let's go…Bella." Alec offered me his elbow and I blushed and linked with him. Jane smiled.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" She smiled.

"Dear one, how could they be a couple…? Brother?" Aro glanced at Marcus.

"There's a developing bond between them. It's growing rapidly. I have never seen a bond grow this fast." Marcus was in shock. He glided over to Aro and gave him his hand.

"Impressive. Wait, what are you two still doing here? Go on!" Aro shooed us out of the room.

"Bella?" Alec spoke.

"Yes?" I asked. I still had a grin on my face.

"Why didn't you join the Volturi earlier?" Alec asked. His face was impossible to read.

"I wanted to actually. Something was drawing me here. But, if I had joined, Edward would've joined too and I know how much Carlisle and Esme love him. He was their first child. He is of major importance to the Cullens. I don't want to be a burden to them anymore." Tears glossed in my eyes. No, I would not let them fall. I would not let myself be weak in front of this gorgeous vampire.

"You aren't a burden to anyone. Forget about the Cullens. If they don't want to except your worth then so be it." Alec smiled.

"Thanks Alec." I blushed.

"Here we are!" Alec opened a door. My mouth dropped. The room was huge. There was a red canopy bed against the off white wall. The carpet was red. There was a huge dresser that was made with cherry wood. There was another door which led to the bathroom. It was packed with tons of human necessities. There were two other doors.

"Where do these doors lead?"

"This one leads to Jane's room, and this one leads to Chelsea's room. They wanted to be close to you." Alec took my arms and dragged me into the hallway. "My room is next door. As you know, Jane and Chelsea's rooms are over here. He pulled me further. "This is Heidi's room." He walked across the long marble hallway. We were across from my room. "This is Demetri's room. It's right across from yours. To the left of Demetri's room is Felix's room. To the right of Demetri's room is Afton's room. Next door to Afton's room is Corin's room. That's it for the tour of this floor."

"Alec, let's take Bella all around the castle." Jane suggested. Alec shrugged.

"Okay." Alec took my right elbow and Jane took my left. We walked into the spacious elevator. Alec pushed the button for the third floor.

"Welcome to the activities hall!" Jane called. "This is the kitchen." Jane and Alec led me into the kitchen. "This is where we usually find Gianna." We walked further down. "Here is the game room." Felix and Demetri were engaged in a video game. "Let's not bother them. Last week, Afton got an Xbox controller to the face."

"Why?"

"He asked if they wanted to go hunting while they were playing Call of Duty." Alec smirked. "Word of advice, never disturb gamers."

"Thanks, I'll take that to heart." I murmured. I valued my life right about now. Alec and Jane led me to another room. It was huge. There was a fuse ball table, a ping-pong table, air hockey table, and a tennis table. There were a couple other doors.

"These doors lead to a basketball court, a badminton court, and a miniature lacrosse court. Further down, there is a bowling alley." Alec explained. He dragged us out of the room. "That's it for the third floor. Now let's go to the fifth floor."

"What about the fourth floor?" I looked at them. Alec's mouth twitched.

"Those are the standard guard rooms. You, Jane, and I and everyone else live on the elite guard floor. The kings live on the fifth floor and the wives live on the sixth floor." Alec said. Jane led us to the elevator. She pressed the button for the fifth floor and walked out.

"I'm sure the kings are back in their rooms. I'm sorry I just remembered that I have something to take care of." Jane whispered. There was a longer wait in the elevator. It soon jerked to a stop and the lights shut off. Alec looked at me and saw me freeze.

"Bella? Inamorato? Are you all right?" Alec put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"…"

"Oh, you are claustrophobic. Damnit!" Alec frantically pressed buttons on the panel. "Jane! Anyone! Help!" Alec screamed. I sunk down to the ground and held my knees to my chest. "Alright Bella, I have no experience in this but breathe. It'll be alright." I ignored him. I couldn't breathe. I just stared as the walls started to cave in. I felt warm lips on my own. I instantly snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I kissed back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Alec picked me up and leant me against the wall. Of course I realized that the kiss didn't mean anything. He was just distracting me.

"What are you apologizing for?" Alec looked at me. His hair covered his eyes and he attempted to fix it.

"For the kiss, I'm sorry you had to kiss me. I know you didn't enjoy it." I whispered.

"Inamorato, who said I didn't enjoy it? And I'm not sorry for kissing you." Alec smirked hotly. I felt my face flush. "So adorable." Alec smirked running a cold hand across my face. The lights flashed back on and the elevator continued its elevation to the fifth floor. The door opened and we walked out. "Stupid old ass elevator. Ahem, here is Aro's room; next door is Caius' room and the last room is Marcus' room. Let's visit Aro first." Alec suggested. We walked into his room. It was magnificent!

"Ciao Bella, and Alec." Aro greeted. He floated over to us and he accidently brushed his hand over Alec's on his way to embrace me. "Hmm…interesting. I must discuss this with Marcus."

"What's he talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. Aro talks to himself sometimes. To be honest, it's creepy."

"Well, that is not nice to talk about me." Aro frowned. I patted him on the shoulder. He lightened up a bit. "Thank you for visiting me Bella."

"No problem. Alec is giving me a thorough tour of the castle. It's really beautiful."

"I see you had some…issues getting to this floor yes?"

"Oh crap. You saw that through my memories didn't you?" Alec looked embarrassed.

"No worries. I was bound to find out anyway. Bella looks exhausted. We'll reveal her ties tomorrow. Alec, please escort her to her room." Aro waved a goodbye to me and gave me a quick hug. Alec picked me up.

"I don't trust that damn elevator. Let's take the stairs." Alec picked me up and we rushed off into the stair case. Funny, I feel like all my pain washed away when I'm with him. I don't know why though. My face heated up as I thought about that kiss. The passionate kiss even though it was only ten seconds. That was the best kiss of my life.

* * *

Did you guys like that? Let me know if you want me to continue this. Until then, this is just a one-shot. Please read and review!


	2. The Ghost Inside

Wow I guess this is going to be a story. Thanks guys. I wasn't sure about your reaction to this. Well, here is the second chapter if Broken Hearts Collide.

* * *

Alec carried me to my room. The whole time my face was bright red.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alec asked. I paused. My stomach growled on cue. "I'll take that as a yes." Alec placed me on my cherry red canopy bed. "Any requests?"

"Um…spaghetti?" It sounded more like a question. He smiled.

"Heidi." Alec said. A whoosh was heard and Heidi was in my room. "Can you make Bella some spaghetti and bring it to her?"

"Of course." Heidi smiled and walked out. Heidi was really nice. I lied down on the bed. Alec smirked.

"Tired?"

"Definitely. I had a long day." I sighed. "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Um…like what?"

"Anything. I just want to get to know you." I really wanted to know Alec better. He's the person I talk to most, well…him and Demetri.

"Well, I am Alec Volturi, you already knew that. I was born in England about 800 A.D. Jane is my older sister by a few minutes but I actually act like my age. I have the power of sense deprivation. I am Jane's pure opposite." Alec said. He looked at me. "Anything else?"

"Can you tell me about your human life? Um…but if you don't want to…it's okay."

"Sure…Jane and I lived a tough life. Our townsfolk didn't like or respect us because we were twins. Jane and I kept each other company and we stayed inside mostly. We taught ourselves how to read and write." Alec paused and his eyes darkened a fraction. "Our father was abusive and he managed to kill our mother. We were forced to watch it. It was terrifying. He attacked Jane next because she was the one who started screaming for him to stop. He knocked her clear across the room. I was afraid for Jane. Her head was bleeding profusely and she was crying. I felt strange then and she immediately stop crying. I took her pain away. I bandaged her up and father left. He went into the village tavern and got drunk. He came home hours later. Jane was asleep then. He demanded that she wake up. I woke her up and father took Jane away. I heard her screams as he raped her. At that time we were only thirteen. I heard father screaming a painful blood curdling scream. There was Jane staring with pure anger and hatred. If looks could kill, our father would have been dead and buried. He ran out screaming about how he had witch children." Alec's eyes darkened even more. "The next day the villagers accused us of being witch children. We were burned at the stake. Luckily Aro came and saved us. He took us far away. He told us about himself and offered us eternal life. Jane was still in pain and she fainted. I however managed to numb myself." Vampire tears were in Alec's eyes. "I cried and cried, wishing I could have saved Jane. At the time, I didn't know that she fainted. I thought she died. I wanted to be able to help people with my powers. My powers helped Jane a little but she was further away from me so it didn't help as much. Aro offered to teach me how to better use my power if I became immortal like him. I agreed for both myself and Jane. I wanted to wait a bit so I could be a bit older. Who wants to be frozen at 13?" Alec smirked.

"That was so sad." I cried. I put my face in my hands.

"Wha-he-hey!" Alec put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry!"

"S-sorry. You two had such a hard time!" Alec kept rubbing circles in my back.

"C-calm down! I don't want anyone to come in here thinking I made the human cry!" Alec was desperately trying to calm me down. He sighed and pressed his lips to mine. I stopped immediately. I kissed him back.

"Nice way of telling me to shut the fuck up." I said blushing. Alec shrugged.

"Well I succeeded right?"

"You did." I looked at the door. Demetri was standing there.

"Hello bestie." Demetri grinned.

I laughed. "Bestie?" He nodded.

"I claimed you as my best friend. Any objections? No? Good." Demetri glanced at Alec. "You, Mr. Bangs, you made my bestie cry. What's up with that?"

"I told her my somber life story." Alec rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed.

"Okay Mr. Depressing. Heidi's coming up shortly. I told her Bella was probably dying of starvation. She got distracted if you know what I mean." Demetri winked.

"Eww…" Alec groaned.

"Dirty mind!" Demetri screamed hitting Alec in the back of the head.

"But you said-!"

"Alec has a dirty mind! Bella, you mustn't be alone with him! He's a perv!"

"Demetri, GET OUT!" Alec yelled. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, so you wanna laugh?" He jumped on top of me and started tickling me.

"Mercy! Mercy! Uncle! Ahaha!" There was a knock on the open door.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Heidi asked. I blushed.

"Uh no. Thanks for dinner." Great recovery.

"No problem Bella, I'll leave you to your uh…business." Heidi winked and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her.

"Why does everyone think we're dating? I haven't even been here twenty-four hours!" I dove into my spaghetti.

"I don't talk to girls that often. The only girls I associate with are Jane and sometimes Gianna. Other than that I'm with Felix or Demetri. Afton and I recently became friends." Alec had a monotone expression.

"What are your ties to everyone here?" I asked.

"Let's see, Aro is my father, Marcus and Caius are my uncles, Athenodora is my aunt and Sulpicia is my mother. Didyme is my deceased aunt. Jane is my sister; Heidi is my cousin along with Corin and Chelsea. Demetri is my best friend and brother along with Felix. Afton is my male cousin along with Santiago. I don't think you've met Santiago yet. He wasn't here when you were with Edward. He's on a mission right now though." Alec sighed. I finished my dinner.

"Who is Didyme?" I never heard of her before.

"That is something the Volturi rather not talk about. We don't want to bring up the memories." Alec said. There was a hint of sadness in him.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm tired. Sleep with me?" I asked with an innocent face. Alec nodded and climbed in the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

Bella's Dream

* * *

"Edward? Edward?" I called. I was in our meadow. He turned and looked at me.

"Bella," Edward turned to me. I stared at him.

"Edward, I thought you left!" I cried.

"I did leave. Why won't you let go? I don't want you." Edward looked away. "I found someone better."

"Who?"

"None of your business!" He hollered. I shuddered. "Go away you pathetic bitch!"

"Edward…why?" I asked as I felt someone shaking me awake.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, worried.

"Oh…uh…nothing…sorry, I had a bad dream." I whispered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alec wondered.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered and fell back asleep. I could have sworn he chuckled and said, 'I won't.'

* * *

Thanks guys! Every review means so much to me. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Don't worry. Peace!


	3. Newfound Feelings

Sorry for not updating. I just got back from vacation. I went to Canada. It was a lot of fun, but now I'm back so I can update regularly again. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alerts.

By the way, has changed a lot since the last time I logged on. I mean seriously, I got confused when I logged on my profile and saw all of these messages about safety and stuff.

Anyway, enough rambling and enjoy the latest chapter of Broken Hearts Collide.

* * *

"Bella, it's time to get up now." Alec whispered. I buried my face in the pillow.

"Five more minutes Alec." I grumbled. He chuckled.

"Come on. Wake up." Alec shook me. I sighed and sat up. "Have a nice rest?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any more nightmares." I whispered. He smirked.

"Good." Alec climbed off my bed. "Now, get ready. Your ties will be revealed today." He turned to head out the door. I guess he was giving me some privacy. Wait, I had no bags. I thought Aro was going to kill me so I didn't bring anything. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened to reveal Jane.

"Here, you can borrow this." She grinned handing me a pair of jeans and a red blouse. She also gave me some red converse and undergarments.

"Thanks." I smiled. She shrugged.

"I am taking you shopping later. Oh, you can keep the sneakers. I don't wear them." Jane said. She sat down on my bed when I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped and got in the shower. It felt great to relax. I can't help but think of Edward's letter. I just can't believe it. How could he just leave me like this? I snapped myself back into reality. I quickly washed and changed into the clothes Jane left me.

"It's about time." Jane huffed. I glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, I was kidding. Jeez, now I'm being intimidated by a human. Follow me." Jane said. I followed her as we left my room and headed down the hall. After a few minutes of walking she picked me up and she ran me to the throne room doors were Alec was waiting. She handed me off to Alec and pushed the doors open.

"Good morning Bella." Aro said. He gave me a quick hug. "I take it you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"So, Marcus, please tell us Bella's ties." Aro said. Marcus looked at me and then to everyone else in the room.

"Heidi and Jane are your sisters. Chelsea and Corin are your cousins. You have the closest ties to Jane. Your brothers are Demetri and Felix. Afton and Santiago are your other cousins." Marcus said. "Demetri is your best friend out of the guys."

"Who is Santiago?" I asked.

"That would be me." A deep voice said. He held out his hand. I shook it. "I'm Santiago Volturi. I was on an errand yesterday." He had curly brown hair and bright red eyes. He was muscular like Felix and Emmett. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Oh, nice to meet you then." I said. Corin winked at me.

"He's also my mate." she said.

"People, can I finish?" Marcus asked. Everyone was quiet. "Anyway, Caius is her father figure with me and Aro as her uncles. Athenodora is her aunt and Sulpicia is her mother figure. That's about it."

"What about me?" Alec asked.

"Your ties to her are unknown. They are very strong though. It's your choice on what you two want to do with that bond." Marcus explained. I nodded and glanced at Alec who looked away.

"I see. Everyone's dismissed." Aro said. "Except you Alec. Demetri you stay too." We all left the throne room but I glanced at Alec and continued walking. Jane and Felix grinned at me and l blushed and folloed them.

* * *

Alec P.O.V

"You wanted us to stay?" I asked. Aro nodded. Demetri moved over to flank my right side.

"You two are the closest to Bella no?" Aro asked. Demetri looked confused.

"Well, yeah. She's my bestie." Demetri winked. I hit him on the head.

"I need you two to find more about her. We barely know anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As her family, we want to know more about Isabella Swan. We only know her name and where came from. We also need to know more about Dear Carlisle and his family." Aro prompted. We nodded. The hell kind of mission is this?

"Of course father." I said. Demetri mumbled a sure and we left the throne room. I decided to go visit Jane to talk to her. I knocked on her door.

"Hello?" she called.

"It's me, Alec." I heard her get up and open the door.

"What's up?" Jane asked. She patted the spot next to her on her bed.

"It's about Bella." I started.

"Ooh, Alec's in love!" Jane squealed. The door bust open. Demetri and Felix were standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Jane! I never said that!" I shouted. Demetri grinned.

"He's in denial." Demetri high-fived Felix. I growled.

"Get out!" I screamed. Felix started laughing. I just glared. Demetri put a hand on my back.

"I'm here for you man." Demetri said. I just looked at him. His face was serious. "Don't tell Bella just yet though. She just got out of a relationship with Dickward. Don't go forcing her into another one."

"I could treat her right though…" I whispered. Jane beamed. Felix smirked.

"I know how you feel, but just befriend her first at least." Demetri insisted. I sighed and nodded. This was so hard.

"I knew you were crushing on her!" Jane squealed again. Marcus, Aro, and Caius were suddenly in the room.

"Alec is crushing on who?" Aro smirked. I sunk down to my knees. Why do girls always get excited about stuff like this?

"Bella." Jane smiled. She was pleased with herself. Marcus proceeded to drag me to his room. He sat me down on a chair and sat down in the desk in front of me.

"Alec, how do you feel around Bella?" he asked. I looked into his red eyes. I put my head down.

"I don't know. It's just that I can't bear to be away from her. It's stronger to the pull I felt with…her." I whispered. (A/N: When Alec said 'stronger to the pull he felt with…her,' he was referring to his old mate.)

"I know. She wasn't your true mate though." Marcus sighed.

"It doesn't change the fact that it hurt when she left though." I felt vampire tears prickle in my eyes. I held them back. Marcus put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a while for Bella to come around. She is your true mate." Marcus said. That doesn't mean I can't get close to her though. She knows all about me. Now it's time I learn all about her. I left Marcus' office with a new resolve.

* * *

How'd you like Alec's point of view? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyone want to guess Alec's old mate? I'll PM you if you guessed correctly. Back to Bella's POV next chapter. I should have it up by Wednesday. Please review everyone!


End file.
